This invention pertains to drums and more particularly to a drum having a head which may be subject to adjustable tension to vary the pitch of the drum.
There are many types of drums having adjustable devices to vary the tension in the head of the drum. These vary from the oldest in which a lacing pulled up the tension of the head to the more modern tympani used by symphony orchestras and the drum sets used by musicians playing modern contemporary music.
Many of the drums used in the modern groups have tension created by pedal operated devices. My invention provides a double acting device in which movement of the pedal is effective in two directions to multiply the effect of small movements. Thus, my device is both more sensitive to movement and allows a wider range of tension in the drum head. I also provide either a mechanical or power operated tensioning device.